ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Flare: Episode 6
Appears * Dark Polonus: * Dream Beasts Part 1 "Well...that is most interesting..." said the young Asian man in a batman suit, and a green scarf around his neck. It occasionally shifted between a multitude of different colors, but it always returned to green, green like his eyes. Next to him was a tall fellow, sickly pale skin, short white hair, in a dark brown suit, black jacket and a purple scarf the same color as his eyes. The last gentleman had rich skin, blonde and red hair, golden eyes, and wore a red scarf over his grey suit and jacket. "Banishing your son. That seems harsh..." "If I had left him to his own devices Uzil would've corrupted him." The three gentleman were in a dark pub, sitting at the counter, each of them drinking something different. The Asian one drank what seemed to be several flavors of ice cream melted and syrup pored in and mixed. The pale one drank coffee, and the dark skinned one drank...lemonade. "It was either take him of the board or let that wretched cephalopod get his filthy tentacles on my son..." "Yes..." said the pale one "because we all need another one of your spawn turning evil again..." There was a noise, a growl like a gargantuan beast rumbling in anger as Sol looked at his peer, before downing a shot of his drink. "Oh, you're so helpful..." "We try..." he looked at Akreious "Some more than others..." "What...?" he responded, having just cover his drink in a small mountain of sugar "It was bitter..." "You are drinking, literal feelings of joy, happiness manifest and mixed with syrup." "Oh and what are you drinking...?" "I'm drinking dark chocolate flavored coffee. I've been trying to expand my tastes. Sol there is drinking lemonade made from lemons taken from Pleasure Worlds, from several thousand years in the future." "Pfft. That's boring..." He down the concoction in one go "So about that kid of yours, what did you do with him...?" "I banished him, I integrated him into a timeline, now bereft of his Ultra Abilities, even in human form. He will have survive on his own." "What do you mean...'integrate'?" "I created events, memories, for other people and for him, so he doesn't just 'pop' out of thin air. He has a history, memories, associates..." "That was nice of you..." said Z "and people say you're a bad dad..." "When last I checked those 'people' were mainly you two..." They smirked. Sol's glass magically refilled and he down another glass. "Curious though...how they tipped their hand so early." "Why don't you destroy them...?" asked Z "Oh I will, but I have a plan..." "I fail to see why you bother with a plan, when you're all powerful..." "Because...the balance is eschewed. You two aren't helping, and my previous tactics...My plan will work, that is all you need to worry about...while I need to worry about you two..." "What did we do...?" asked Akreious "You started a plague on the primitive world..." "How was I supposed to know that would've gotten like that...?" "Between the extinction event I had to cause to sterilize the planet, and the rapid mutation I had to put in the numerous species to keep the ecosystem healthy...do you ever think hey 'maybe killing off everything is not really making new things.? Also, that's Z's domain." Z nodded. "Ugh, you two will be the death of me...ow wait I can't die, so I don't even have that to look forward to." BANG!!! That was the sound that echoed out of the alley way like thunder. The sound heralded several men running out of the alley way, all wearing trench coats and hats titled down to hide their faces as they ran off. One had a still smoking gun, the other had a folder, with blood stain upon. Left in the ally, trying to crawl to the end, was man, leaving hind a trail of blood. He was in a brown suit with a yellow trench coat and hat. His sun burned face had stubble, and wrinkles showing him to be middle aged, and he kept crawling even as the light flickered out of his green eyes. In time it did, his life ichor flowed out of him, through the gaping wound in his chest and he fell face first into a pool of his own blood. Just then, the world seemed darker, dimmer, grimmer as the color seemed to be siphoned out of the air, leaving everything a dull muted version of itself. In the shadow of the...shadow, Daniel looked up, the side of his face covered in his own blood. "Are you....?" "The grim reaper, angel of death...? No..." said the shadow "I am nothing so cruel, I am here instead...to offer you...power..." "What...?" He paused, he could not feel his pulse, or his own warmth. "What's the catch?" "Nothing, take this power..." he held out a black pearl "and use it as you see fit..." "Power...?" "Power of a giant..." "And why would you trust me with this...?" "Because you understand...the cruelty of order. You tried to bring truth, but the establishment did not want truth, it wanted control, to do as it pleased with the lives of those around you. You tried to enlighten these people...and they ignored your, you tried to help them and they discredited you, ruined you for one mistake. Now you try to bring justice...and the established 'order' took your life. This your choice...submit to the evils of order...or rise above it..." "Submit...to darkness...?" "Why not...if Order paints itself as light...Then clad yourself in darkness." Daniels stopped and paused, then he grabbed the pearl. From without the alley way, a bright purple light could be seen, showing a sinister purpose. Seconds later Daniels walked out, the blood on his clothes gone, thought he hoe in his shirt was still present. "WAKE UP!!!" Shouted the alarm clock, before continuing on with an insipid beeping noise. Luke jumped out of his bed. The young man of eighteen grabbed it and turned it off. He was of Asian descent, but his jaw and nose spoke of a parent who was not. This combined with his deep jade like irises made him stand out. He looked around his messy apartment/room with a since of displacement. He felt like he had a very long and strange dream, it made him feel as if this place was not real. However, as his mind rose up out of his stupor it forgot such thoughts in the morning fog that quickly faded away. He got out of bed and open the curtains, it was a early morning, the sun had barely peeked out from yonder horizon and a subtle mist of morning dew painted everything. In his black boxers he walked towards the kitchen area, pressing the power button on the remote and tossing it on the couch as he went and made scramble eggs, with toast, canned sausages and fizzy lemonade on the side. All the while, the anchorwoman spoke. "Just this morning, Mayor Ettlebrow had been found in his mansion by his maid who alerted the police. The fifty seven year old civil servant with a history of scandals and lawsuits was found, as the police at the scene put it 'butchered like an animal.' There are currently no leads at the moment as to who could have done this." The phone rang, and the young picked it as he sat down with a tray and his breakfast. "Hello..." he said. "Luke!" said a woman's voice "Did you see the news?!" "Yeah, the mayor got killed..." "No not, that! The thing, in the sky...the shadow!" "...What are descriptions really...?" he asked in a sassy tone. "Oh, up yours!" "Hold, I think it's coming up." The image behind the reporter was of shot of a mist covered section of the city, the sky grey and the sun hidden. Upon the screen was a giant black humanoid shape, lanky, like a shadow made erect, and just as ethereal. Luke looked at it, he looked at it with a sense of nostalgia that quickly turned to horrifying recognition. "Huh...that's weird..." "I know right...!?" "Look Miyu, I've got to get ready for work, I'll talk to you tonight..." "Okay..." The call ended, he put phone back in its base and moved the tray to the side, so he could stand up and shout. "SOL, SOL, SOL! I know you can hear me, is this your doing! SOL!....Father!" his cries were met simply by silence, and he slouched back onto the couch, tired and defeated. 'Damn it all..." Part 2 His day was rather mundane. He did his morning routine, caught the bus to work, worked at his desk, went home, spoke to his girlfriend, ate, went to sleep. The next day he made his breakfast and turned on the news. "The presence of this golden meteor has many scientists speculating." said the reporter "Several...fringe groups, have been stating that this is proof of alien life." Luke looked at the streaking of gold and raised an eyebrow. "What is going on...?" he mused out loud. There was also more news about the shadows, not taking on a less humanoid appearance. It didn't matter, Luke did not have any answers to these questions, and he was no longer in a position to get them. Outside his apartment building it rained, it wasn't a downpour but more a side effect of all the fog. Luke wore his blue jacket and pants, over his white shirt and with black shoes. He wore a single strap bag and proceeded to walk down the street with his umbrella. It seemed like a normal day, until he brushed shoulders with a stranger. They were tall and wore a black jacket with a red hood. His dark skin was offset by his natural blonde hair, and golden eyes, and his features, while handsome, were somewhat elvish, almost alien in appearance, a strange sort of exotic. Both of them felt something different. Luke felt the might and the fury of something similar to Sol's light, and the stranger felt something rather darker. Luke turned around and found himself hoisted into the air by his neck, as the man's hand tightened around his throat. Just as unexpectedly he was thrown and found himself in a gap between two buildings, the people passing by not noticing them. "So..." said the man with a strange echo in his voice "this was shorter than expected. Still at least a world is spared the fire." "Wait, what...?!" said Luke, rubbing his neck and trying to catch his breath. "Don't bother lying Eldritch thing, I can sense your taint and...Wait...that's not taint, that's a curse..." The man looked to the side as if someone was there and bowed "It is...well where is the real Eldritch...? A giant...oh great..." "Is that him, is that dad...?!" shouted Luke "Dad...?" "Sol...! Our creator, you're a Cinder Ultra aren't you?!" The man paused. "Oh...you're Flare...the banished one. Well, it's more accurate to say you were Flare..." Luke stood up. "What does that mean...?" The man moved with unnatural speed and poked Luke. Immediately a field of warped, and twisting dark energy appeared, and Luke felt a chill rise up his back. "You are just a cursed mortal now. All the cinders that made up your Sol, that made you part of Sol's shared existence, has been removed and replaced. You now just a faux soul with a useless curse upon you." "Faux soul?" "A soul that did not arise from the natural way, but was made directly by an entity like a Prince..." "A 'prince'...?" "I know you were cursed, but were you also retarded, did he teach you nothing?!" He paused and looked at Luke angry expression "Or did you not get that far ahead...This curse seems at odd with our higher energies...you who should've been born enlightened, may have been born with the mind of a mundane...a mortal..." "What does that mean...?" "It means, all those questions you want to ask...you were designed to already have the answers..." He shrugged and began to walk away. "Hold it...!" the man stopped "take your fight elsewhere...!" He looked back confused. "What...?" "Your fight, with the eldritch, the darkness, take it-" "We are enemies, I am only here because the darkness took aim at this place." "Don't give me that crap, you-" "You really are a brat...no wonder he banished you." Luke gave him a look "Very well little brother, let me explain things for you. 'Father'...is a cosmic entity, one of several called 'Titan Princes'. Their overall goal is to see to the 'prosperity' of creation. Father is 'Prince of Fire and Order'." "Yeah, he's controlling, I get that..." "No, no you do not. Hence why you're here. Father sets up biospheres, he seeds worlds with life, and often causes intentional 'mutations' that bring about the rise of sentient races. He is the giver of eureka moments that forge great empires, civilizations..." "Law and 'order', control and-" "Shut it." Luke was silent at the aggression in his voice. "I have seen that one suffer for the safety and freedom of things like you, ungrateful, ignorant things. It's why we're here..." "Excuse me...?" "You've seen father's incarnations, projections given bodies, are ethereal masses. Let me tell you what few know. Father is in a coma, he was put that way by an Eldritch thing..." "Fighting to be free...?" "Fighting to conquer. Mortals prayed for salvation from that wretches monsters and horrors and father answered the call. For his troubles he got two massive fangs shoved down his chest, his 'real chest' and has been in a coma ever since. Since then he can mainly just project his energies, entering universes is harder than it has any right being. He made us to help keep the cosmic balance in check." "...Your just saying that because you're one of his creation!" "You...are weak...you are a weakling, a coward trying to hide in the shadows. This is why we are not brothers anymore." "What do you know about me?!" "I know you're a broken tool, born broken, and given mercy and patience, and yet you have the audacity to say daddy wasn't being nice, daddy was a tyrant....because of course a tyrant cares about a broken 'tool'. Heck, he didn't even destroy you, he just gave you another life, a life like all the other people we are supposed to be protecting. Darkness has come here...and I suspect it's here because like follows like. So if anything about Sol caused this mess...it was his mercy." He continued on "Have a nice day 'Flare'." Like that he was gone. Luke stood there for a few moments, sad, upset, confused. Then he turned around a saw the hooded figure in black robes. Part 3 "So..." said the dark one "Your family has abandoned your...unfortunate..." Luke readied himself to run "However, there is another family waiting for you, your true 'father'." The figure held up a dark sphere with a purple glint. Lukfe felt it, a feeling inside of him, telling him to take it. "Why...?" "Freedom, revenge, help us take down this corrupt system!" "Us..." Luke looked back to see a figure leaning against the wall, he wore a wide brimmed hat and a trench coat. "Us. Child, of the horrid light, you are free, free to shape your own destiny, free to help forge a new age!" "And these people...?" "Those that are not with us, are against us, you may want to save them, but until then, they are part of the system." "I see..." Luke turned and ran. He felt it, that feeling from before, but now, now he knew how unnatural it was, how vile it was. He didn't get far though. The stranger in the trench coat pinned him against the wall. "You would refuse this gift...?" Luke say his eyes, they looked normal, but in the black of them there was a dark energy, ribbons of a dark purple power oscillating. "Get off me...!" "You have been chosen Flare..." said the hooded figure walking towards him "Do not resist this gift..." "Doesn't feel like a gift if you're forcing it on me!" said Luke, curious why no one had noticed what was going on. "It's for the best..." "Heard that before, in life and in my history class." "You bear the blessing of the master, you should know the truth of our words! You have also suffered at the hands of Sol, of Order!" Luke paused. "And your order is going to be any better...?" "Wait and see..." "How about no..." said a voice. Down came a beam of golden light that filled the alley way with light. The man in the trench coat was forced back, while the hooded figure hissed in pain as he disappeared as smoke in the wind. He dropped his jewel which shattered, exploding into evil energies that were quickly purified by the golden light. Luke opened his eyes to the Cinder Ultra from before, still inn human form, kneeling on the ground, fist touching the concrete. He got up and turned to the man in the trench coat. He smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Another minion of the lies." he said "Now let's see which is more powerful, your lies, or my truth..." "You're a real parody huh..." said the Cinder Ultra. The other man growled, until something behind him caught his attention. Luke took his chance and ran out of the alleyway, but to his surprise the people that walked past him were as ghosts, shadows of fog walking across a grey landscape, dull and lifeless version of his city. Then the Cinder Ultra touched him on his shoulder, and several people, normal people were jumped when they seemingly appeared in front of him. "What...?" asked Luke as they were being drenched. The Cinder Ultra procured an umbrella from thin air. "We were in another dimension, we were out of phase with the rest of the world. It's how we like to fight." "So you're fight won't cause damage..." "...They also have that ability...thus...they can also resist it and do." Luke looked at the alleyway. "They are gone, their master called them away. Take care of yourself, your curse seems to attract them." "Wait, can't you just remove it...?!" "Only Sol or another Titan Prince could do that, and Sol is incapacitated and the other princes...either don't care, or it's best not to call their attention." "What, I thought they were for the natural order...?" "Yes and no, each of them brings prosperity, each of them makes the cosmos richer, but each of them does that in a different way. You have Chaos, you have the Hidden One, you have Love, and you have even Violence, and...The End, but 'father' is Order, he keeps the others working together, in harmony. In universes where he and the others frequent, there are so many races, so many people, so many...wonders. The universes they don't bother with are often rather...dull in comparison. Sometimes the are...arguably cruel, mean, sometimes mortals have stepped beyond their bounds. No matter what they bring to the table, they all want to see the table standing." "The Eldritch...?" "They want to flip it over and say it's their's." The Cinder Ultra turned and walked away, immediately fading from perception as Luke was left in the rain. Part 4 "What's wrong...?" asked Mia. The young woman had tan skin, a very light shade, with long black hair, and wore red and black with her jeans. Luke sat on the other side of the table in the dinner as she ate her meal, and he let his sandwich cool as he stared into space. "What...?" "What's wrong...you've been staring at...I don't know space...?" "Oh, sorry, just..." he paused. "What...?" she asked concerned. "I met an...old friend, for lack of a better term. He had me thinking about stuff..." "Is this about your parents...?" "Uh...sort off..." "Look, you asked for my advice before and I said put them in a home, or get a stay at home maid for them. You said they would never...this isn't about that is it..?" Luke shook his head. "Then what's bothering you...?" "When you're a kid, things happen...then when you grow up, someone comes and tells you, what you remember isn't how it actually was...now imagine you learned all the things you felt...proud about...you now feel shame for..." "...Did you kill somebody?" "NO...!" Luke looked around embarrassed as people glanced at him and went back to what they were doing. "No...look...my 'dad', I sort of thought he was an...@##hole, now I just learned that, he may have been a fairly alright guy and circumstance just made him seem that way..." "Oh...so now you feel bad for being a jerk to what was actually a nice guy..." "Yes..." "Wow...sucks to be you..." "Yes..." he said annoyed. "Let me guess, dad doesn't wasn't talk to you now...?" "Yes..." still annoyed, but now teetering on agitated. "I...I don't know..." "Well let's change the subject to something more...inter- no...less dramatic. Have you heard about the shadows...?" "Yeah, that big shadow thing keeps appearing..." "Well 'shadows'..." "What...?" "It's shadows now, several of them, they appeared all over the city last night." "It's getting worse..." he said under his breath. "What was that...?" It was like thunder, a giant quake, an explosive pulse of force that shattered the windows and knocked them down. Luke was dazed for a moment but he quickly came to, the side of his face with several small cuts. He looked to see Mia, unconscious and was more cuts on her face than him, and he immediately began to panic. "No, no...!" he said as he knelt over her. He panicked. "Help someone, anyone..." There were more thuds, and the other people in the dinner were panicking and his screams were as good as silence under the numerous screams, shouts and the car alarms going off. "Someone, dad!, Sol, please...!" Nothing, but more noise, more thuds. He suddenly had an idea, he picked her up in the princess post and went out the front door. To his shock, was a massive crater in the middle of the road, one he quickly realized was the rough shape of a foot. He looked down the road to more craters, and saw what made them, a giant humanoid, mass of darkness. "She'll be fine..." said the Doctor. Luke stood outside the door in the hospital as Mia's family was inside talking to her. Luke had a patch on the left side of his face and a bloodshot left eye, as he looked on the room, while he spoke with the doctor. He simply gave a sigh of relief and decided to leave. "Aren't you going to stay...?" "I just had the worse day, and that's before all of this... She's fine...I'm going to have to fine my own medicine." "Painkillers...?" asked the doctor with a tad bit of concern. "Answers..." Luke walked down the hallway until he saw stopped next to the door. There was a pull, a magnetic sensation calling out to a deep part of his soul. It was similar, very similar to when he first touched the Cinder Ultra. He turned to look at the door, a locked room that felt off, like, he was not supposed to notice it. Without a further thought he walked into it and found himself in a dark hospital room. In the corner was the same Cinder Ultra from before. On the bed was a man. He wore white robes and had red and blonde hair. An oxygen mask was on his face, and he laid there under the sheet. Luke walked towards him, not noticing the door close behind him. Luke was not sure what to say, he had seen his true father before, but never in a so gaunt, and old an appearance. Sol's face looked almost skeletal and his frame was...thin, very thing, with sunken eyes with black circles. "I don't..." said Luke. "Sol has many incarnations...." said the Cinder Ultra "Some are just puppets, some, while connected to the greater whole are basically people onto themselves. This one...is your father." "What...?" "Your biological father, your 'parents', you are adopted yes...?" "Yeah...well my dad is..." "This is the physical form through which you were given a timeline in this world, a beginning that could be remembered." "I don't understand..." "And we do not have the time to explain...he called you here..." "But he's just...How did he get here...?" "Those two..." "But he's..." "He's a node, a node set up to give you a place here." "I...I don't belong here..." "Boy, no one belong anywhere..." Luke looked at him "No one asked to be here, and everyone dies. Between all that, we get to choose. Well...'they' get to choose. We get to protect their freedom, from them, those who would take it. Are you going to help...?" "Why me, he banished me, he..." "You're the one who keeps calling him." Luke was silent "So now that he has answered, you're ticked off, do you want to help or not." "If I see yes...can I stay...?" "If you stay, they will just keep coming. You know this, no one has to tell you. Honestly, they are probably only here for you..." "Whose fault is that?!" "If we get past all the pretentious nonsense...you. They were drawn to your curse, and they place was chosen because it's far from the central conflict. They came, because you're here." Luke was silent. "Well, what is your choice...?" Luke looked at Sol's unconscious body. Without warning, his eyes opened, glowing a bright emerald green. Luke was startled, and Sol rose up and slammed his palm into his chest, at once sending a surge of green energy into Luke's body that sent him flying backwards into the wall. Luke got up, to see Sol sleeping again. "What was that...?!" "Lord Sol has given his answer, his blessing. Now it's up to you to decide." Luke got up angry and stormed out of the door. He stopped, and turned to see it shut and opened it again, it was just the store room. Part 5 The dark giant walked across the city, a mostly humanoid mass. Then it began to morph, changing, altering into a biped, upright lizard, with parts of its body morphing into different thing. One limb was mechanical, another was floral, so on and so forth, with a monstrous head with a very large mouth filled with needle like teeth. That's when he came, a humanoid giant of golden light, that came down from the heavens with a drop kick to the monster's chest. With out warning the beast's tail morphed into a serpent that shot out towards the giant. It mouth was caught on the giant's arm, but it was cut off with a swipe of his other arm, leaving it to disintegrate as dark purple smoke. The beast got up and turned and face the giant and charge, only to be kick in the stomach, and given an inward kick to the face forcing it stumble back. "Why....?" said a voice "Why do you cling to this lie...?" "Lie...?" "Your 'order', it is a lie, an illusion by the strong to control the weak." "And the strongest have given freedom to all. Whatever issue you have with 'order' is that of 'your society' abomination." "Abomination? I am evolution, I am beyond order." "You are against it, and your actions will cause only suffering." "You are one to talk, creature of order, yours is the force that causes suffering!" "And what are you doing now? Your 'anarchy' is destroying lives, livelihoods. It is causing for more damage than your 'order' ever did." "This is temporary, once this order has been destroyed-" "Another will rise to take its place, order is the natural progression, the natural goal of people, whether that order is built an just cause or ill, is all that really matters. You're no better, nay, worse than what you claim is the enemy." "I see talking to you was pointless..." From behind the giant another mismatch monster appeared and shot a fireball into his back, causing him to stumble forward. Caught between the two monsters he jumped above the other and turned and face them. Bearing the brunt of their fireballs, he brought his arms to his color timer as a red, gold and prismatic light glowed on his forehead. His arms glowed a prismatic white and he drew an infinity symbol with them, with his color timer being the center. Bringing his arms back together, he outstretched his open hands, sending out a soft ray of light. The creatures screamed, as they disintegrated into dark purple smoke, overcome by sparkling white particles. The voice that spoke to him also screamed, in pain, and quickly disappeared. The Cinder Ultra sensed that the presence was gone as the fog began to clear. He took off, flying away and seemingly fading from view. "Is it over...?" asked a man on street level. Like many others he was carrying luggage, he was evacuating the city and looked to the distance where the golden giant had just fought the shadows. "Who knows..." said Luke also carrying luggage "Who knows why this all started in the first place." Luke walked towards a bench and sat down, resting his head on his hands, which rested on the handle of his briefcase. "How long do you plan to wait...?" Luke looked up, everything was a grey, and cold approximation of the real world. He looked to his side and saw an old man, in grey robes, with a blue vest and cylinder shaped hat. The old man had purple eyes, a hawk nose, and a wrinkly, grey look to him, with his long grey beard. "Oh...it's you..." "That doesn't sound very nice..." "I learned that you are not very nice..." "Drinking more from your father's cup have we? Stay out of his strings boy, you will thank me for it..." ""Thank you...?" Luke said agitated "Of course, we are agents of freedom, here to-" "Cut the crap...I don't know who is worse, the manipulators or those who just step on people..." "These 'people' are part of the system, part of-" "Cut the B-S! You don't care about these people, you're just another manipulator!" "Really, you're getting to be like your father now, all anger, and rage..." "And what do you know about 'my father'...?" "I know he has killed more people than me, than any of us. You still think he's a hero...?" "I don't know, I just know his agent is protecting these people, and yours are trying to destroy this city." "We are not trying to destroy this city, we are trying to convert it to our cause, to the truth, we-" "Your minions rampage about the place without any care, those shadows turn into monsters, they have spread nothing but fear and pain." "Because they don't understand..." "I think they understand well enough, to not be caught underfoot! You...what is your beef with Sol...?" The old man sneered for a second. "Sol? Sol is an arrogant creature that flaunts his might and power across the stars, who forces his 'order' upon the cosmos, who lives forever, and simply taunts 'petty' mortals with his immortality, he-" "You're jealous..." The old man's hair flared up for a moment. "All this...because you're jealous...that's all it's ever been, that's why all of this suffering has happening, you're a petty jealous...man" "I AM UZIL!" shouted the old man, Luke got up and jumped back as the old man morphed into an octopus like beast, with his face. Darkness surrounded him "AND I AM A GOD, AND I WILL DRAG THE FALSE SUN DOWN FROM HIS THROWN, I WILL MAKE HIS CHILDREN AND CREATIONS BOW BEFORE ME, KNEEL!!!" Dark bolts of electricity erupted from under Luke's skin as he cried out in pain. "KNEEL! YOUR WRETCHED FATHER HAS ABANDONED YOU, CAST YOU OUT, YOU ARE MINE, AND WITH YOU I SHALL DEAL THE KILLING BLOW!" Luke fell to his knees and then he remembered, the sensation, the energy his 'father's' incarnation drove into him. Before he thought it was just him being cast out again, but now he felt it again. He felt that sensation and focused upon it. "KNEEL SLAVE!" he was electrocuted again, killing his concentration. "KNEEL, FOR THE LIGHT HAS ABANDONED YOU!!!" "Abandoned you...?" said a disembodied, voice, it was small, like a whisper, but it was familiar, it was soothing. "The light is a part of everyone, except the Eldritch like him. It is the best parts of you, your love, your hope, your courage, your wisdom, your valor. The light is the bonds you forged. Remember 'them'..." "KNEEL!!!" Luke remembered, he remembered his girlfriend in the hospital, he remembered his friends, the old lady helps cross the street, he remember his parents, loving, kind and understanding, and he began to wonder if this was all just Sol's plan, his whole life. "Your moments are your own, your experiences are your own, the light, is your own. Let not the dark deceive you..." "YOU ARE ABANDONED, YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME, NOTHING!" "I..." said Luke, as a warm golden glow on his chest appeared, I am...ME, AND YOU CANNOT, WILL NOT TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!!!" The glow grew greater, filling him his body, and calling out another power, an emerald glow. The dark bolts of energy bubbled out of him and were chased off, flying back to the octopus and somehow hurting him. "IMPOSSIBLE, YOU ARE NOTHING, I AM A GOD!!!" "But clearly not all knowing..." "What...?!" Luke pointed up. Uzil looked up to see a gargantuan crimson fist, coated in golden flames coming down at him. In another place, another darkness, Uzil, in his true form sat unconscious, and chained by golden trappings. He suddenly woke up, screaming as flames shot out from his eyes and from under him. He fell over, alive but badly burnt. Luke sat up, the crowd having moved away, and the mist having returned. In the distance he could see them, shadows beginning to form and head his direction, but now he could also see 'it', a mass of darkness hovering above the city. "Did you plan this...?" asked Luke, referring to Sol who sat next to him. He wore his heavenly white robes, and bronze Egyptian style necklace with gold and jade pieces. "Well I had to, they came here..." he replied "You make yourself sound so...innocent..." said Luke bitter. "There is innocence, make no mistake, but do not be so overzealous to think that good and evil are so simple..." "So, what, there is not good and evil...?" "No, I said they are not that simple. The man they turned into a giant, he was a reporter, he valued the truth and wanted to show the world it. He was a martyr for his cause, and they twisted that, his anger, his despair, and turned him into a father of these 'lies', these dream beasts. Now he feeds on the fear his beasts cause, but..." "But what...?" "His shield is cursed against Cinders." "Can't you do anything...?" "I could, but blowing up the planet, does not interest me. Besides, I suspect you want a shot at him..." "So, this is what you desired after all..." "I have no 'desires', I have purpose, and goals. Not desires..." "What's the difference?" "All desires, no matter how...altruistic...eventually boil down to 'what I want'. It is why the darkness can twist them. It's why things done in the name of the light, can be so dark." "Then what is 'good' then...?" "Good? Good is when the choice is made to rise above your failing, your petty desires and do what you know is right. So long as you know what 'fairness' is, what mercy and compassion are, you know that there is good, just don't think you're without your own darkness. It will use that against you, your darkness, as it used 'his'." "You really have a way with words, a fine manipulator you are..." "Manipulator? Why manipulate, when you will do as I know you will..." "Which is...?" "The right thing, and it's not always a conundrum. Go, my child, clad thyself in thine own light!" Luke reached into his jacket and pulled out a cylinder shaped device, it was marble with gold rings around the top and bottom. Its head was a gold tear shaped object. "Can you take my stuff back home...?" Sol snapped his fingers, and the suitcases disappeared. Luke smirked and turned to the darkness approaching. He hoisted his wand into the air, and thought about it all, everything he was hoping to protect. The tip of the wand opened, revealing an emerald shaped crystal that shined brightly, the light covering him like an aura. From within the emerald light shined a golden light, the two mixing to form a tower of light that faded to reveal Luke in his Ultra form, Flare. Part 6 Flare looked at himself, his form, its silver, with flame markings, it was nostalgic, but it also felt so different, he didn't feel within him Sol's presence, and most of all he did not feel the lingering burning sensation that sought to overtake him before, his strength felt, weaker than before, without that vast stores of energy behind it, but still it felt...pure. "Take note of your surroundings..." said Sol's voice. Flare looked up to see them, more monsters, the morphed forms of the 'shadows', each looking like something different. One looked like a demonic clown, another like a werewolf, another had the form of a movie monster, so on and so forth. Flare stumbled back. "They were born to collect fear, the fear of these people, do not let them feed on yours." Flare regained his wits and charged forward. He delivered a front kick to the clown's stomach, followed by an outward kick to the face of the werewolf, and a blocked the machete of the masked killer, to deliver a hammer strike to his chest. Then came a skeletal, all black alien creature with an elongated head and tail sporting a stinger. It bounced on Flare who rolled back and flipped it over. Both combatants got to their feet quickly, but the alien's tail shot forward like a dart and struck Flare in the chest knocking him onto his back. He looked up to see the man in the mask ready to strike with his machete but Flare shot an arc of gold and green energy into his face. He got up as the monster stumbled back and jumped over the alien, crossing his arms and swinging them open, energy arcing between them. As the beast ran at him, he turned around and put his hands in the specium position, firing a yellow and green energy that struck it in its chest. The point of impact glowed with a bright light, which reduced the monster's body to a dark purple fog that was quickly vaporized by the energy fighting it. Flare stood up and took a fighting stance. "Excellent work." said Sol "However, there is somewhere you need to be, Venerate deal with them!" "Yes, Father...!" said the Cinder Ultra's voice. He came down in a column of light, revealing his true self, a golden Ultra with silver markings. "Flare, go, strike at the heart of darkness to end this!" Flare, went, he didn't feel compelled to, nor ordered to, he felt like it was what he should do. He jumped up, an an invisible force from his feet sent him flying towards the sky, towards the dark mass above the city. "What am I going to find in there...?" asked Luke "Darkness, lies, once an agent of truth, this Dark 'Polonus', hold his power with lies and illusions." Luke pierced the darkness, and found himself landing on a dark space, a darkness he put his feet down upon. "This is...familiar..." "You had a gift..." said Polonus' voice "You were touched by truth..." "I was touched by darkness, cursed..." "He is not darkness..." said Sol's voice "He is Eldritch..." "What's the difference...?" "Yes..." said Polonus' voice "what is the difference...?" "All things have within them, the light and the void, positive and negative, hot and cold, the world was built on disparity. Our sides, hold not to these, we are outside this...balance. We the divine seek to protect the balance, they the Eldritch seek to destroy it, and paint creation...'black'..." "And why should we not, creation, is a built on lies, built on-" "In creation, in disparity, in the balance, were good and evil quarrel...there is choice. Your world, your 'new' world, is not a world, it is a void...and the void and within it is not but food for that one." "Enough lies!" "Lies...?" said Luke "You're one to talk, you haunt the world with illusions, to do what, make them cower in fear, to what end...?" "To show them the truth, the truth of their order, the truth that it brings nothing but suffering!" "No, you brought the suffering, you brought the pain, and it is an agent of 'order' out there trying to protect this city. Father was right, you are a twisted thing of lies." Flare heard roar and turned to see a dark Ultra figure lunging at him. His face and protectors were a gunmetal grey, with red eyes, and a purple crystal on his forehead matching his color timer. The rest of his body was black markings on a grey body. Luke grabbed him by his hands, and immediately regretted it as red bolts of lightning shot out from Polonus' hands and electrocuted him, forcing him to his knees. "Your father is right about one thing...!" said Polonus "Those with power make the truth of the world!" "Sock 'em..." said Sol's voice with a hint of annoyance. With a surge of energy Luke threw up Polonus' hands and delivered a punch to his groin, understandably forcing him to stumble back as he keeled over. Flare fired his cross style beam, only for it to hit a building that suddenly appeared as Polonus disappeared. "What...?" said Luke. "Illusions, hard light constructs..." said Sol "Lies this darkness make seemingly real. "How do I..." Flare suddenly leaned back when he saw a red flash in the distance. From it came a red bolt of electricity that flew past him. "How..." said Polonus' voice sneering "How can you be so strong in here, this place is the darkness swallowing the light!" "Yeah, about that..." said Luke "I figured that's why Venerate didn't come in here, but why am I fine...?" "Huh..." said Sol "You chose a prime time to realize that, but to answer your question, it's the Giant Energy I put in you..." "What...?" said both Flare and Polonus. Out of the darkness came copies of Polonus, screeching like mad. Luke readied himself and began to counter them. He deflect the kick of one and count a straight kick to the chest, followed by a side kick to the face of another. "It is an energy I came up with, a synthetic mimicry of the process that created and empowers the Ultras, the being which both Cinder Ultranoids and Miasma Ultranoids like Polonus are copied from." "What...?" said Polonus' voice. Luke blocked the swing of a copy and flipped him over and cartwheeled in the other direction, dodging two blows to kick another in the chest and turn around, firing a large arc of energy that hit the other two. "However, Luke, yours is activated by the power of light within you. It has merged with the remnants of your Ultra form that lurked deep within your soul, making you a sort of...hybrid..." "Which means what...?" asked Luke, as he kicked away another giant. "Which means the darkness of this place, cannot fully weaken you, while you still retain the advantage light has against darkness." "That..." said Polonus "is completely unfair!" "Ya know...I would normally make some clever quip at this moment...but you're Eldritch, screw you! Flare!" Luke held a clone in a headlock. "Yup?" "Let your light pierce this darkness!" Luke threw away the clone and fired his Specium Ray style beam, hitting everything, the clones, the buildings and monsters that kept forming, reducing them all to dark purple miasmic smoke. From behind Flare came glow, and Luke quickly figured out it was Venerate shooting a beam at the dark field. Luke crossed his arms charged and swung them open, releasing a pulse of energy. Like a bubble popping the darkness evaporated, dropping the two Ultra onto the city below, where Venerate was waiting. The two Ultras landed on their feet but Polonus stumbled, taken back by the bright rays of the sun. "Gah...!" shouted Polonus "Why does it burn...?!" "It is the light of day..." said Flare "The first and simplest symbol of truth." Polonus roared. He raised his arm, causing red bolts of energy to rise up from his person and gather above him in a swirl of black and red energy. Flare crossed his arms and pulled them to his side, raising them up and pointing his fists skyward as yellow and green energy arced between them and his chest. Venerate put his fists together in front of his color timer and they were coated by the white, prismatic power from its flash. By spinning his arms, he drew two circles that made a makeshift infinity symbol, before squashing the energy construct between his arms, which were then charged by the energy. Both Flare and Venerate fired L style beams, the color of their specific energy while Polonus had brought the swirl of energy down into his hands, clasping them together to move them to his side and point one hand forward, shooting a merger of several red sinister bolts of electricity at them. The red lightning engaged in a beam clash with the two beams, but whether it was the strength of the beams, or their number, Polonus' attack was quickly and the beams hit him before he could react. Polonus was gone, in a burst of miasma and explosions of light and green and golden energy that vaporized the evil gas. "Huh..." said Luke "I guess it's...over...." Flare faded away while Venerate flew off. Part 7 Luke sat in his apartment, the lights still off, but the sun was still shining bright outside. His luggage was next to him, but he did not feel like unpacking. "I have to leave, don't I...?" he asked. "Huh..." said Sol, who was now standing behind him looking at a painting as if it interested him "I didn't even have to tell you that..." "Someone with the power of a Titan...they can't really exist here can they. I can already feel it, the strength in my bones, my flesh, my veins. I feel it now, the difference between mortals, and what I am, well, was...I have lived as a man, and I know this power belongs with giants." "Kid, don't go getting poetic, I found your simple nature somewhat adorable.....even if it did make want to hit you at times." "That doesn't answer my question..." Sol was suddenly in front of him and bending over to be face to face with him. "Yes, either I take back the powers I give you...or you leave, maybe head to the M78 of this universe, though to be fair, M78 of this universe didn't have a runaway biological event." "Meaning...?" "They are still... 'human'...and oddly enough, kind've pricks..." "You're one to talk..." "Oh, I have a mission statement, being your best buddy is not on there. Yet, aside the point." Sol stood up and was suddenly dignified in his posture on tone. "Yet the point remains, you cannot stay, you know why. You can be rendered mortal again, and stay here, have a life, grow old, with a family, or leave, with us, or leave without us." "..." Luke looked out the window. "I was born to fulfill a purpose. It may not be to save people, but that is the expected side effect. If I stay here, people could die, maybe worse than that. I will go...and I will go with you on one condition." "Very well..." Sol's eyes flashed "She is healed." "Thanks..." Luke took out his device. The cloaked figure watched from the alleyway as the invisible yellow and green orb of light shot up into space. His was the dimension of grey, and behind him a shadow rose up gathering miasma into a jewel within its hand. Among that darkness was a grayish blue figure, a ghostly apparition of a middle aged man. "That..." said the cloaked figure "was disappointing..." "And who is to blame for that...?" asked the shadow, his voice distorted "You base too much of your plans on your petty jealousy towards Sol. What was 'he' supposed to do?" "He was supposed to corrupt Flare..." said the cloaked figure now looking at the jewel "Mr. Swartz was suppose to lure the boy in, the curse within him was suppose to make it easier." "Fool...Sol may play the authoritarian, but he is a bleeding heart. He made sure that boy was raised with wisdom and integrity, enough to grow resistant to you dark whispers on his own. You did nothing but give Sol what he needed to retrieve his lost son, now free of your 'gift' and with a new found resistance to our corruption. A mixture of pure light and the synthetic power of giants, he has his weapon for our upcoming war." "Sol knows nothing, he-" "Enough. Sol may allow your escaped from your body, but that is only because your curse limits his actions. Between your skulking about and other Eldritch rampaging about, his time is divided." The pearl finished forming, and within its shine was the poor soul screaming for freedom. "What about you...? What about this one?" "This one still has a role to play, as far me, Sol knows nothing, I am after all, a shadow cast by his fire..."Category:Ultraman Flare Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series Category:Fan Episodes Category:Completed Works